


Keeping Score

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-16
Updated: 2003-01-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: "Scully? What's the weirdest place you've had sex?"





	Keeping Score

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

NEW: Keeping Score

## NEW: Keeping Score

### by Fuzzin

TITLE: Keeping Score  
AUTHOR: Fuzzin   
**CATEGORY: MSR/UST**  
**RATING: PG-13**  
SUMMARY: Scully? What's the weirdest place you've had sex? DISCLAIMER: My Mulder  & Scully Action Figures are mine, but not the actual characters (darn!)  
SPOILERS: Are there really even spoilers anymore? If so, I guess, Fire.   
Authors notes at end 

Keeping Score by Fuzzin 

* * *

"Scully? What's the weirdest place you've had sex?" 

I look up from my paperwork and give him a questioning look. Here we go again... we have a ton of paperwork to finish up from our last case, yet Mulder decides to attempt to get into a serious..or not so serious discussion. Have I mentioned that he is the king of bad timing? For the past few months, things with Mulder and I have been, to say the least, different. We use to dance around each other when the topic of our discussions turned toward sex, but now he tends to goad me constantly. I personally think he's just waiting for me to break and give into temptation. I have known for quite some time that I love him and that he loves me, but I don't want sex to ruin everything that we have fought so hard far. Having his trust & friendship is more rewarding than any one night stand with him would be. Isn't it? Well, not really, but I'll take what I can get. 

"The weirdest place I've had sex, Mulder? That would depend on what you consider weird." I say with a slight tease in my voice. "For some people, weird would constitute the back seat of a car, while others who have had sex...say on a certain tombstone in a cemetery in England...might find it perfectly normal." 

He looks at me with a glint in his eye and crosses his arms across his chest. He knows I'm referring to his little tryst with Phoebe. One point for Agent Scully. "Have you ever tried it, Scully?" 

I ignore him and continued on writing my report. 

He walks toward me and I feel him getting closer until he is leaning behind me. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate when Mulder is around? It sure doesn't make it any easier with the subject at hand. "Have you ever made out in a graveyard?" 

There is still no response from me. 

"Have you at least taken a walk through a graveyard? Do you even know what one is? It's this large field with lots and lots of stones that have people's names on them and..." 

I can't take it anymore! "I get it Mulder, I get it." I say as I stand up to face him. I know that he isn't going to let this go until I answer him. "Yes, Mulder. I am quite aware of what a grave yard is. God knows we've both been to our share over the past few years for more solemn reasons, but no, I have never had sex..or made out in one. And to be honest, on a list of the top ten places I would have sex, a grave yard...or on tombstone even ..would not even register." 

"You have a list?" He says, surprised. "Ooooooh, Scully, do tell. What's number 1?" 

I can't believe that we are actually still having this discussion and of course, my last comment added unnecessary fuel to the fire. 

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." 

"You could at least tell me number 5..." He smirks at me and goes back to his desk. At this point I think he finally realizes that he's not going to win this round. "Mulder, while this conversation is very scintillating and all, I really think that we should get back to finishing our report. We have to get it to Skinner before 5pm today. It's Friday and I really don't feel like coming in this weekend to get it done." 

"Fine, but this conversation is far from over." 

Why is it always just when you think things are over, they are really just beginning. A while had past and I was about half way done. I had figured that the conversation had already been forgotten. I forgot the Mulder had an eidetic memory. 

"Hey, Scully?" I look up and stare into his mischievous hazel eyes. When did he get out of his chair? Why didn't I hear him get up? "What are you doing tonight?" 

"Why...what do you have in mind?" I ask him suspiciously. 

"I don't know. Are you hungry? We could stop for dinner?" He says. I think I know where he is going with this so I decide to beat him at his own game. 

"Sounds great. Maybe we can swing by the graveyard on our way back." I tease. 

"Don't tempt me, Scully. I would rock your world." 

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." I roll my eyes and go back to my report. 

It's going to be a long weekend. 

* * *

Authors Notes: So do I go on from here? Or is this the end?   
Feedback is greatly appreciated@  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Fuzzin


End file.
